


Пристрелка

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [9]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, ImpSec, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый, опытный, профессионально недоверчивый шеф СБ натаскивает - или разносит, смотря по настроению - молодого офицера. Вставные эпизоды к роману "Барраяр".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пристрелка

Капитан Негри сосредоточенно рассматривал трехмерную матрицу данных над комм-пультом, подавшись вперед - только что головой в нее не влез - и в такт собственным мыслям постукивал коротко обстриженным ногтем по стеклу стола. Иллиан уже привык рассматривать это тихое раздражающее тумканье как непременный аккомпанемент совещаний. Несколько раз он ловил себя на чуть не сорвавшемся с языка: "Хватит барабанить, сэр", - но сдерживался. Полдела, что это было бы бестактно - но, прежде всего, бессмысленно.

Не стоило раздражать шефа Имперской СБ через сутки после того, как неизвестный террорист на какой-то метр промахнулся акустической гранатой по машине регента Империи. У Негри было очень специфическое и слишком быстро заканчивающееся чувство юмора. 

\- Цетагандийцы, - поморщился Негри. - Как пить дать. - Он ткнул широким пальцем в один из узлов на схеме. - Разумеется, подтверждения этой милой версии мы получим не раньше, чем через две...?

\- Три недели, - коммандер Иллиан, курирующий безопасность регента Форкосигана, кивнул. - И без каких-либо практических приложений. Мы же не отследили оружие и не взяли нападавшего.

\- Вы не отследили, - подчеркнул капитан. - Ни до, ни после. Благодарите хорошую реакцию водителя, Иллиан. Очень некрасиво бы вышло, если для похорон главы государства мы бы не смогли наскрести достаточно кусочков.

Чёрный юмор Негри сейчас зашкаливал в область ультрафиолета. Иллиан смерил взглядом осунувшуюся от долгого бдения широкоскулую физиономию шефа и ответил в тон:

\- Да, а то пришлось бы выпрашивать положительную резолюцию на рапорт о разрешении покончить с собой. 

\- Рад, что вы это понимаете, - подтвердил Негри язвительно и стер улыбку с лица. - Ладно, к делу. Ваша оценка ситуации, коммандер?

\- Стандартный пневматический гранатомёт, один выстрел, заранее обустроенная засада точно на краю охраняемой зоны, - вздохнул Иллиан. - Диверсант был предельно осторожен и хорошо осведомлен о передвижениях Форкосигана. И это мне больше всего не нравится.

\- Больше всего? - Негри, хмыкнув, движением запястья погасил схему. Иллиан знал, что шеф Имперской СБ недолюбливал "бумажную" работу, хотя бумаги как таковые отошли в прошлое еще во времена его молодости. 

\- Не считая того, что милорд регент обосновался в самой середине крысиного лабиринта, в буквальном смысле слова. Старые пневмотрубы под землей, отвратительно хороший угол обстрела с новых высоток и улицы, по которым наземная машина способна разве что ползать. 

Это был старый разговор, и приводимые доводы были прекрасно известны им обоим. Оба знали, что жалоба была скорее риторической: так на каком-нибудь приеме двое светских пижонов могли бы болтать о погоде. 

Бессонная ночь никому не идет на пользу. Иллиан потер виски, решив, что можно дать себе пять минут отдыха.   
\- Может, растянуть зону активного наблюдения...

\- Нет смысла расширять охраняемый периметр, если "клоп" скорее всего сидит внутри, - произнес Негри как само собой разумеющееся. Иллиан, моргнув, выпрямился. Светская беседа определенно свернула в новом направлении.

\- Вы предполагаете...? 

\- Я знаю, - отрубил Негри. - Виновник скорее всего одет в тот же мундир, что и вы. К сожалению, не знаю, кто именно. Жаль, что у нас нет достаточно большой бочки фастпенты.

\- Я предпочел бы думать, что мои люди верны мне, - сухо возразил Иллиан. - Или хотя бы проверены более щадящими их гордость методами.

\- Вы неплохой оперативник, Иллиан, но пора уже научиться мыслить как руководящий офицер СБ, - поправил Негри ворчливо. Иллиан давно подметил, что с его назначением на высокую должность при Форкосигане капитан окончательно оставил привычку называть давнего подчиненного на "ты". Хотя и субординация, и возраст позволяли. - Человек ненадежен. Предают всегда свои же люди, и есть предел, до которого можно доверять каждому из них. Ваша работа - определять этот предел. Для некоторых персон полезно знать свои, особые крючки. Деньги, гордость, честолюбие, личная привязанность. Но даже с вашей чудо-железкой в голове нереально держать ниточки к каждому. Единственное, что остается - не позволять своим людям знать лишнее. В бою выживает тот корабль, у которого герметично изолируются отсеки.

\- Выживает, - парировал Иллиан. - но не сражается. Неумение делегировать полномочия - ошибка еще хуже доверчивости, а "доверяй только себе" - тупиковый путь. Глухая защита только кажется неуязвимой, вы это лучше меня знаете.

\- Доверять можно только тому, кого контролируешь полностью. - Негри посмотрел на него холодно. - Странно, что я должен повторять эту простую истину, коммандер.

"А значит, ты не доверяешь до конца ни тому, кому служишь сам, ни тому, кто служит тебе. Из параноидального принципа шефа Имперской СБ было одно-единственное исключение, упокоившееся в земле два месяца назад, и с тех пор капитан Негри никому не верит", перевел Иллиан. Что ж, Эйрел отличается от Эзара, и нам тоже придется меняться.

\- Что, даже мы с чипом не заслужили вашего доверия? - улыбнулся Иллиан, пытаясь свести опасную тему к штуке и вернуться к вопросам практическим. 

Но капитан Негри шутки не принял. Сверкнул глазами, набычившись, и подтвердил невозмутимо:   
\- Разумеется. Откуда мне знать, что там творится в вашей технически оснащенной голове. В качестве мысленного упражнения на тему, Иллиан, сами задайте себе вопрос: что случится, если вам придется выбирать между безопасностью регента и императора? 

\- Оставлю Грегора в ваших руках и займусь своей частью работы, - ушел Иллиан от ответа.

Вопрос выбора между воплощением барраярской власти и ее реальной силой не имел решения в общем виде. Любой вариант был неправильным, и слава богу, что шеф не потребовал отвечать. Не суметь спасти императора - преступить присягу формально. Потерять всесильного регента - все равно оставить маленького императора под угрозой смерти или превращения в куклу в руках тех, кто рванется к власти. Предпочесть Эйрела - поставить под сомнение свою (и отчасти его) лояльность. Выбрать Грегора - нарушить свои должностные обязанности и вдобавок усомниться в компетентности самого Негри. Единственный верный ответ был возмутительно аполитичен и звучал бы как "Спасу, кого сумею".

\- Вот и занимайтесь, - махнул рукой Негри. - А не спорьте о теории подбора кадров.

***

Иллиан вышел из здания Имперского госпиталя на улицу. Осенний ветер ударил как кулаком в лицо, сдувая остаток сонливости. Ночь выдалась на редкость полной событиями, и не сказать, чтоб приятными. 

Он было поднес к губам наручный комм, намереваясь вызвать водителя, но в эту секунду короткий вой турбины, донесшийся из-за левого плеча, заставил его оглянуться и тут же сделать шаг обратно на тротуар. Машина затормозила в паре шагов от него, пискнул поднимающийся колпак, и из темных недр салона донеслось недовольное:  
\- Коммандер? Не стойте столбом, садитесь.

\- Что-то срочное, сэр? - пессимистически уточнил Иллиан, послушно ныряя в машину. Скорее всего, нет - в голосе капитана Негри не слышалось излишней тревоги. 

\- Это мне у вас спросить надо, - отрезал Негри. - Наше утреннее совещание вы уже отложили на неопределенный срок, ничего толком не объяснив. "Нападение на секретаря регента" - это не ответ, а уход от ответа. Жив ли объект, в каком он состоянии, объем утечки информации, источник покушения. Рассказывайте.

Машина плавно приподнялась и тронулась с места. Негри не спросил, "куда". Значит, в штаб-квартиру.

\- Я собирался делать доклад регенту Форкосигану сегодня днем, - пояснил Иллиан. - Пока у меня на руках только сырые данные. Вчера ночью лейтенант Куделка, будучи в увольнительной, подвергся нападению. Его травмы не опасны для жизни, он в сознании, я только что его допросил. Никакой утечки секретной информации через него не произошло. Предположительно, - уточнил Иллиан, поскольку о таких вещах офицер СБ никогда не говорит точно, пока не проверит неоднократно.

\- Вы полагаете, Иллиан, что дело старшего офицера безопасности - лично расследовать кабацкие драки? Так соскучились по оперативной работе? - переспросил Негри не без язвительности. - Вы должны были ограничиться наказанием тому, что выпустил секретаря в город без наружного сопровождения, и заодно попросить Форкосигана вразумить своего лейтенанта лично, раз уж мы не можем наложить на него дисциплинарное взыскание.

\- Не все так просто, - признался Иллиан нехотя. - Мой агент наблюдения исчез, а лейтенант Куделка так и не смог предоставить мне вразумительного объяснения, что ему понадобилось ночью в караван-сарае.

\- Вы подозреваете лейтенанта в саботаже? - уточнил его начальник. 

\- Вряд ли. Секретарь регента не может быть таким идиотом, чтобы сознательно нанести вред Империи, дав себя избить да полусмерти в закоулках караван-сарая. - Иллиан вздохнул. Надо рассказать подробнее - иначе шеф от него не отстанет. - Нападавших было около десятка, классические образчики местных бандитов. Выживших я допрашивал сам. Про пропавшего агента они понятия не имеют, фаст-пента подтвердила.

\- Выживших? - Малоподвижное лицо Негри скупо отобразило пантомиму иронического удивления. - В караван-сарае шли бои? Секретарь регента, насколько я помню, списан из действующей армии по инвалидности.

\- С ним был форкосигановский оруженосец, отставной десантник, - объяснил Иллиан. - Троих им удалось уложить. А один, боюсь, на моем счету. Сильнейшая аллергия на фаст-пенту. Давно мне не случалось так глупо терять подследственного. 

\- С этого надо было начинать, Иллиан! - Негри внимательно прищурился, чуть подавшись вперед. - Вскрытие уже провели?

\- Что? А, да. - Иллиан потряс головой. Он предпочел бы пройтись пешком, а не сидеть сейчас в душном полумраке машины. Еще немного, и он начнет зевать. - Вы спрашиваете, была ли непереносимость врожденной или искусственно привитой? Эксперты точно сказать не могут.

\- И я должен подсказывать вам выводы? - нетерпеливо переспросил капитан. - Вам прекрасно известно, кто оснащает своих исполнителей блокировкой от допроса. Чертовы цеты! Я бы на вашем месте взял за гипотезу попытку похищения, замаскированную под местный криминал. Пропавший агент слишком хорошо укладывается в картину. 

Иллиан потер лоб.  
\- Этот район насквозь прогнил, в прямом и переносном смысле, и половину муниципальной стражи, якобы следящей там за порядком, давно пора сажать, но.. цетагандийская сеть?

\- По-вашему, - хмыкнул Негри, - наши раскрашенные приятели такие утонченные, что побрезгуют работать в караван-сарае? Отследите связи со стороны вашей пропажи, Иллиан, и вы будете удивлены, сколько вещей вы, оказывается, не знали про своих собственных сотрудников. И начните с детального допроса лейтенанта Куделки. 

\- Я это только что сделал, - поправил Иллиан, удивляясь, что из памяти шефа эта подробность вылетела слишком быстро. 

\- Как это у вас подследственный под фаст-пентой недоговаривает? - придирчиво переспросил шеф СБ.

Иллиан пожал плечами. - Он не подследственный, а пострадавший. Фаст-пенты не было. 

Негри нахмурился, буравя его пронзительным взглядом.  
\- Отговорки. Ведь обработку на аллергию Куделке до сих пор не провели? Ваше упущение, но сейчас полезное. Вот и исправляйте. Если вы забыли, как проводить допрос под сывороткой правды, вам любой следователь подскажет.

\- Может, мне было еще приказать ему обезболивающее отменить и руки выкрутить? - Шутка на грани фола, но Иллиан был сейчас слишком вымотан, чтобы соблюдать безукоризненную вежливость. - Парня, пусть по его же собственной глупости, избили чуть не до инвалидности - если бы он и так не был комиссован по здоровью. Добавлять к его травмам допрос с пристрастием я не считаю нужным.

\- Его глупость интересует меня меньше всего. В отличие от вашего благодушия, коммандер, - отрезал Негри жестко. - Вы можете ручаться собственной головой, коммандер, что этот ваш секретарь - невинный агнец, не замешанный в потенциальном шантаже, шпионаже и так далее?

\- Голова у меня - имперское достояние, и ручаться ей я не стану, - не уступал Иллиан. - Но пока у меня нет оснований думать о виновности Куделки.

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что начинает путаться в словах. В лексиконе СБшника не было подходящего выражения для по-бетански революционного понятия "безопасность - это и психическая устойчивость". Зато он прекрасно чувствовал, что всегда ровный, приветливый Ку сейчас балансирует на грани нервного срыва, хоть никогда в этом не признается. И понимал, что за такой срыв у личного секретаря регент своему СБ благодарен не будет.

\- Он - человек регента, - договорил Иллиан твердо, - и если потребуется допросить его с пристрастием, я это сделаю только по санкции Форкосигана.

Негри повернулся всем корпусом и поглядел на него в упор; ну чисто танковая башня выцеливает объект.  
\- И как полагаете, коммандер, чье слово для него будет весомее, мое или ваше? - поинтересовался он.

\- Не знаю, сэр, - Иллиан пожал плечами - И не горю желанием проверять при любом исходе.

\- Чистеньким хотите остаться, Иллиан, - проворчал Негри. - Ладно. Через двое суток доложитесь мне по пропавшему агенту, и я приму решение.

Хороший способ сохранить лицо обоим, оценил Иллиан. Вот только бы знать, почему этот чертов агент как сквозь землю провалился. Если через два дня он не предъявит его шефу для допроса - живым, потому что в спиритические сеансы капитан Негри не верит, - тот непременно вернется к разговору о Куделке.

***

Иллиан медитировал над обедом - рассеянно разглядывал черточки зелени и рыжие точки жира на поверхности горячего борща и медлил приниматься за еду. Кафетерий был почти полон, но к нему никто не подсаживался и никто не мешал - к периодической отрешенности молодого коммандера с чипом в голове все уже привыкли. А перебирает он в уме рабочие данные или решает на досуге кроссворд, не поймешь. 

Лишь осознав, что шум в кафетерии постепенно стих, он недоуменно поднял голову. Возле стойки стоял с пластиковым подносом капитан Негри, и пространство вокруг шефа потихоньку пустело. С обедом в руках не отсалютуешь, а демонстрировать начальнику пренебрежение к субординации явно никто не хотел. Негри раздраженно покрутил головой, высмотрел среди столиков достойную цель и решительно направился прямо к ней. То есть к нему.

Иллиан вздохнул. Что ж, логично. В последнее время внимание Негри было явно сосредоточено на нем. То ли много общих задач, то ли вот так учит экстерном, то ли привыкает видеть в нем, Иллиане, не прежнего лопоухого лейтенантика, а равноправного коллегу. 

\- Можно? - совершенно неуставно уточнил Негри и утвердил поднос на столе, не дожидаясь ответа. 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - отозвался Иллиан вежливо. 

Негри придвинул стул и так же внимательно принялся изучать содержимое своей тарелки, словно надеялся отыскать среди фигурных завитушек макарон важные имперские улики. Интересно, с чего начнется их обмен репликами. "А вы заметили, сэр, какое нынче оживление в столовой?" или "Компот им сегодня особенно удался?". Иллиан тихонько хмыкнул.

\- Ну и где вы нашли вашу пропажу? - поинтересовался Негри миролюбиво. Нашел компромисс между разговором о делах и развлекательной болтовней, хитрец.

Пропавший несколько дней назад наблюдатель, хоть и раненый, оказался жив и должным образом допрошен. Но никаких подробностей на эту тему Негри выслушивать в тот раз не захотел. Только коротко признал "Вы были правы, Иллиан" и переключился на вещи поважнее, чем судьба рядового агента. А вот теперь, выходит, полюбопытствовал.

\- Мы не нашли - он сам нашелся, - признался Иллиан. История с агентом была такова, что, не подтверди ее фастпентный допрос, Иллиан первым обозвал бы рассказанное плодом буйного воображения и потребовал бы правды. - Верно говорят, все зло от женщин. Добавлю: и от чьей-то неуемной фантазии.

\- Прятался у женщины? - коротко свернул объяснение Негри. 

А вот и не угадал.

\- Не совсем, - поправил Иллиан. - Действительно, мой агент завел себе подружку в одном из тамошних кабаков. Говорит, хорошее прикрытие. И, будучи в тот вечер одетым совсем неподходяще для караван-сарая, решил вызвать ее, чтобы она принесла ему куртку попроще. Неплохо придумано. Вот чего ему не стоило - это разыгрывать из себя героя, вступившегося за девицу перед местными хулиганами. Нож в живот, и мгновенный обморок от геморрагического шока.

\- Спасибо, очень милая тема за обедом, - усмехнулся капитан, прихлебывая суп. 

\- Ага, - подтвердил Иллиан. - Самое интересное начинается дальше. Официанточка сообразила отвезти его в благотворительную больницу - парень обязан ей жизнью, это точно, - но не нашла ничего лучше, чем записать там по документам своего брата. Как она призналась, рыдая: спасая своего милого от мести конкурентов. По туманным намекам эта дура приняла СБшника за мафиози. Мы сутки напролет обшаривали караван-сарай, пока этот Ромео валялся без сознания в хирургическом отделении под чужим именем. Хорошо, ему хватило ума доложиться по комму, как только он пришел в себя.

\- Вы там мелодраму снимаете или безопасностью заняты? - язвительно фыркнул Негри. 

\- Мелодраму, - согласился Иллиан мрачно. - Один молодой идиот решает разнообразить свою интимную жизнь борделем в самой дыре караван-сарая; другой строит из себя благородного разбойника с трактирной подавальщицей; а в результате мы с вами тщетно роем землю, высматривая происки цетов.

\- Вы роете, - поправил Негри с удовольствием, отодвигая пустую тарелку. - Такая у вас работа, Иллиан. Вам стоит помнить, что за половиной расследуемых нами случаев стоит обычная человеческая глупость. Иногда даже смешная и безвредная, хотя не советую вам на это рассчитывать.

Практичный и конкретный до мозга костей шеф СБ никогда не утруждал себя общими словами, если из них не следовали некие практические выводы. И уроки.

\- Если это вас утешит, мне на идиотские ситуации тоже везло. Самое нелепое расследование, которое у меня было... - Негри прищурился, вспоминая. Куда человеческой памяти до совершенного чипа! - В сорок седьмом, кажется. Дело о цетагандийской лягушке-диверсанте. И штурм зоомагазина.

В сорок седьмом году маленькому Саймону было шесть, и он любил слушать сказки. Вроде этой.

\- Мои эксперты в конечном итоге так и не решили, являлось ли это прямой биологической атакой против семьи графа Форсмита, хотя ноту протеста цетагандийцам в тот раз, разумеется, выкатили. По правде говоря, аллергическая реакция на этих тварей, я имею в виду аквариумных лягушек, здоровью не угрожала, зато выглядела впечатляюще. Ярко-синие круги вокруг глаз, да... 

Иллиан живо представил эту картину и изо всех сил сделал каменное лицо. 

\- Вольно, можете улыбнуться, - борьба за серьезность от шефа явно не ускользнула. - Эзар, кстати, когда закончил хохотать, устроил мне разнос и заявил, что не позволит раскрашенным цетагандийским мордам насаждать здесь свою эстетику.

Посмеявшись, Иллиан все же мысленно поставил галочку. Странно это. Негри никогда не увлекался составлением мемуаров. Точнее, если бы такие существовали в природе, их пришлось бы сжечь не просто до прочтения, но до написания. Железный капитан стареет, помягчел душой над стаканом компота или просто ненавязчиво демонстрирует подчиненному новый уровень доверия?

Если и да, то время шуточек быстро миновало. Вместе с компотом.

\- Вот что, Иллиан. Хватит сидеть над обедом, как девица над приданым, - безжалостно заметил капитан, вставая. - Жду вас у себя в кабинете через четверть часа. Обсудим ваш малый список еще раз. 

***

"Замахнется или нет?"

Негри ожесточенно расхаживал по кабинету и пару раз делал было шаг ближе к подчиненному, но останавливался, словно наткнувшись на силовую стену. В руках он бездумно вертел световое перо, опасно похрустывающее в его хватке.

За окнами кабинета теплился грязно-серый рассвет. Утро после солтоксиновой ночи оставляло на языке неуловимый мерзкий привкус. Не более мерзкий, чем вся нынешняя ситуация.

\- У вас нет никаких оправданий, коммандер!

Капитан отбросил обломки стилуса, все-таки шагнул вплотную и сгреб Иллиана за грудки, намереваясь высказать свое негодование на максимально короткой дистанции.

"Если и замахнется, не фатально. Зато после рукоприкладства моментально остынет и неохотно извинится перед собратом-офицером. И дальше пойдет профессиональный разговор. А не выговор по сомнительным этическим основаниям."

\- Вам, - выговорил Негри медленно и четко, явно борясь с искушением встряхнуть собеседника. - была поставлена конкретная задача. Обеспечение безопасности Первого лица и его ближайшего окружения. Даны для этого все ресурсы. Полномочия. И что?

"Впрочем, нет. Если замахнется, я стоять столбом точно не стану. Только что правильней: прикрыться от потенциальной оплеухи, рявкнуть в ответ или участливо предложить капитану воды и валерьянки?"

\- Конкретная задача, Иллиан! - с отвращением процедил шеф СБ и разжал пальцы. - И даже с ней вы не справились. Форхалас похищает со склада оружие для теракта, проникает на охраняемую территорию, стреляет в окно регента, а вы ворон ловите? Это хуже, чем измена. Это халатность.

Иллиан одернул китель и с усилием сдержался, чтобы не потереть ладонью пылающие щеки.

\- Особняк Форкосиганов подлежит охране по категории "А", - произнес он, понимая всю бесполезность сказанного. - И охраняется. Если бы я знал, где дыра в системе безопасности, ее бы не было. 

\- Это у вас в голове дыра! - огрызнулся Негри свирепо. Прошедшая ночь далась ему нелегко - похоже, не раз и не два он представил себе летальный исход вчерашнего покушения. И был готов в клочья разорвать подчиненного, допустившего подобную опасность. - Несмотря на электронные мозги, вы умудряетесь забывать очевидное, Иллиан. Одного покушения вам было мало, чтобы перевести регента во дворец с простреливаемой насквозь территории? Публичных угроз от Форхаласа - недостаточно, чтобы установить за ним жесткое наблюдение?

Переезд Форкосигана с семьей из родового особняка в императорский дворец, где тому было положено находиться по статусу, был предметом бесплодных споров в течение нескольких месяцев. "Все мы крепки задним умом". Даже выстрел по лимузину не поколебал решения регента жить с молодой женой в родных стенах. Иллиан убеждал его до определенного предела - и всякий раз отступал перед этим упрямством. Он не мог приказывать первому человеку в Империи и знал это, и Негри тоже знал, и знал, что Иллиан знает... 

\- Я поднимал вопрос о переезде еженедельно, но лорд регент отказался, несмотря на мои настояния, - дежурно напомнил Иллиан шефу. 

Его самого это положение не радовало, но что было делать? Единственное, что он мог - до предела усилить караул вокруг особняка, остро осознавая, что не может ручаться за лояльность каждого солдата, патрулирующего периметр. Кстати, о Форхаласе. С чьей помощью либо по чьему попустительству он незамеченным преодолел внешнюю стену? И кто заронил в голову флотского офицера мысль о специфическом оружии террориста - газовой гранате с боевым ОВ и механическом арбалете, не отмечаемом на сканерах? Допрос с фаст-пентой однозначных ответов пока не дал...

\- Еще бы. - Негри прищурился. - Опять наступаешь на те же грабли, Саймон? Хватит быть ласковым теленком. Пора и повзрослеть, на твоем-то посту.

Иллиан так удивился и неожиданному "ты", и самой фразе, что споткнулся на середине логической цепочки. - Что?

\- Пока ты секретарствовал у Эзара, то мог подстраиваться под него и его желания - для того я тебя к нему и приставил. А теперь твое дело - охранять регента, и только, - информировал Негри желчно. - Не нравиться ему, не потакать его прихотям, не заслуживать его хорошее отношение, не бояться расстроить. Охранять. Милорд регент может считать тебя упрямым сукиным сыном с отвратительным характером, снимать с тебя одно звание за другим, устраивать разносы - но зато полностью полагаться на твое мнение относительно безопасности. 

Он сделал весомую паузу и прибавил безжалостно:   
\- А ты позволяешь себе привязываться, Саймон. Снова. Тебе так хочется быть для охраняемого объекта "своим парнем", что ты позволяешь ему тобой вертеть. В высшей степени непрофессионально с вашей стороны, коммандер. И преступно.

Весь длинный монолог капитана Негри Саймон ошеломленно промолчал. Не столько из почтения к начальству, сколько потому, что просто не мог найти слов. Кроме довольно беспомощного, запоздалого: 

\- Можно подумать, вам часто удавалось переупрямить императора!

\- Зато мне удавалось сохранить его от покушений! - рявкнул Негри. 

Иллиан смолчал. Он подозревал, что не каждый былой заговор оказывался безвредно раскрыт шефом СБ в самом своем начале, но спорить не стал, задавив обиду. Говорить про Эзара сейчас и именно в этом контексте было взрывоопасно. "Позволяешь себе привязываться", да? 

\- Политика и компромиссы - императорское дело, - продолжил капитан Негри, понемногу остывая, - а не ваше: в обеспечении безопасности вежливых полумер не бывает. Ясно? Если вы считали, что в особняке Форкосигану грозит опасность - то обязаны были заставить его переехать. Не мне вас учить, как именно, Иллиан. Он бы вас потом еще поблагодарил.

Вышколенное профессиональное воображение немедленно нарисовало Иллиану три или четыре сценария, призванных с помощью простой инсценировки показать регенту: в своем доме он (а еще нагляднее - его жена) вот-вот станет жертвой покушения. Форкосиган упрям, но он не игнорирует фактов. Он согласился бы на переезд. Вот только что делать, когда инсценировка выплывет наружу?

\- Регент не должен вертеть мною, - согласился Иллиан с неожиданным спокойствием. - Это никуда не годится. Есть только один худший вариант - если я попытаюсь вертеть им для его же пользы. Я ведь приносил присягу служить ему. 

\- Не разводите мне тут демагогию, - огрызнулся Негри. Но по существу не возразил. - Мы все приносили. Чистеньким на нашей работе остаться не удастся, однако это прощается, если мы выполняем её как надо. Понятно?

Еще бы не понятно. Иллиан подумал, что байка про две дежурные эзаровские стопки приказов, на повышение и разжалование, которую вполголоса рассказывали в штаб-квартире, не так уж и абсурдна. Негри так и остался капитаном не только из совершенно нулевого честолюбия, но из-за того, что за упрямство ему могло часто доставаться от разгневанного самодержца.

\- Пока вы своей должности не соответствуете, - договорил капитан с холодным недовольством, но хоть орать прекратил. - Примите это к сведению и сделайте выводы. На долгие беседы времени нет: вас ждет с докладом Форкосиган. Свободны, коммандер. 

***

\- Иллиан, - лаконично окликнул голос Негри по комму. - Вы в здании? Поднимитесь ко мне.

Саймону Иллиану потребовалась секунда, чтобы отключиться от командирской симуляции, сообразить, что к нему обращаются, и ответить короткими "есть". 

\- Говорит Лидер-Один, тренировка окончена. Разойтись, - скомандовал он в микрофон. Висящее над комм-пультом созвездие огоньков - тактическая схема опергруппы - задвигалось, на глазах теряя геометрическую четкость, но продолжая в прежнем совершенстве сиять у него в памяти. - Вольно до моей команды, господа СБшники.

Взмахом руки он погасил комм, привычно удостоверился, что его гладкую поверхность не пятнает ни одна забытая бумажка, и отправился к шефу. Судя по голосу, дело срочное, но не происшествие категории "прим". И на том спасибо.

Негри ждал его за большим коммом, постукивая по стеклу пультом управления. Не иначе, готовит сюрприз? Сюрпризы в исполнении шефа совсем не походили на подарки из мешка Папаши Мороза, это Иллиан знал давно. 

\- Где вы были? - начал Негри без предисловий.

\- У себя, - Иллиан постарался не показать удивления. Можно подумать, он пришел на вызов через час, а не положенные распорядком шесть минут.

\- Не в хранилище? - уточнил капитан. В его голосе проскользнуло хорошо слышимое ехидство.

Иллиан вздохнул. Теперь понятно, о чем пойдет разговор.  
\- Вам звонил граф Форкосиган, сэр?

\- Представьте себе, Иллиан. Полюбуйтесь. - Повинуясь движению начальственной длани, над поверхностью комм-пульта всплыла голограмма. Изрезанная морщинами жесткая физиономия со свирепо нахмуренными седыми бровями смотрелась ничуть не любезнее, чем полчаса назад, на собственном комме Иллиана. "Говорящая голова" застыла, схваченная на середине движения, и не произносила ни звука. Вместо нее заговорил капитан Негри.

\- Генерал, не допущенный в здание Имперского научного института, выразил крайнее недовольство, - Негри фыркнул, - не только этим фактом, но качеством связи и недостаточным уровнем дисциплины среди моих сотрудников, а особенно - поведением младших офицеров, которые не осмеливаются предстать перед ним лично и ответить за свои действия. Дайте-ка припомнить... "молодой выскочка, которому покойный Эзар черечур потакал", да. Похоже, Саймон, он вас не слишком жалует. 

\- Это крайне прискорбно, сэр, - ответил Иллиан невозмутимо. 

\- Вы, коммандер, рискнули соврать, глядя в глаза Петеру Форкосигану? - спросил Негри обманчиво мягко. - Не самая искусная отговорка - "сожалею, сэр, я сейчас в подвальном хранилище, здесь неустойчивая связь". Неужели вы испугались встречи с ним? Генерал Форкосиган. Герой двух войн. Правящий граф. Личный друг покойного императора. Отец регента, - перечисляя, Негри загибал пальцы по одному. - И вы. Весовые категории чересчур неравны? Или вы полагали, что я вас прикрою от его гнева?

\- Весовые категории действительно неравны. - Иллиан позволил себе улыбнуться. - Я - начальник охраны регента. И крайне неловко было бы поставить под угрозу здоровье одного охраняемого мною объекта при защите другого. Граф Петер - старый человек с консервативными взглядами, не стоит лишний раз его раздражать при личной встрече.

\- М-да. - Негри хмыкнул без какого-либо намека на улыбку. - Я был не прав. Вы не испугались, а, напротив, преисполнились нахальства и, похоже, решили, что для офицера СБ правила субординации не писаны.

Грамотная логическая ловушка, одобрил Иллиан мысленно, но ответил только:  
\- Генерал не входит в мою цепочку командования, сэр.

\- Это аргумент, - кивнул Негри равнодушно. - Так что там насчет лишних волнений?

\- Генерал Форкосиган, - «упрямый и раздражительный старый черт, не привыкший, чтобы ему перечили, но шеф это сам прекрасно знает, не первый год знакомы», - выбрал крайне неудачный момент для решения своих семейных проблем. Именно сегодня, за несколько часов до завершения операции с Фордарианом. И меньше чем за сутки до экстренного заседания Совета. Я предпочел не тратить свое служебное время на беседу, рискующую превратиться в перебранку. Тем более, что все, что я могу ему сказать по поводу ограничений доступа, сводится к фразе "это императорский приказ, милорд, и точка".

\- Вы не предполагаете, что граф Форкосиган действует в пользу Фордариана сознательно, отвлекая нас от решения более важной задачи? - спросил Негри неожиданно. - В свете последних трений в семье милорда регента...?

\- Что? - Иллиан опешил. - Разумеется, нет. Поскольку заговорщики могут сместить Эйрела Форкосигана с поста регента, лишь его физически устранив... нет. При всей вздорности старого графа - ни в коем случае.

\- И я так считаю, - шеф СБ кивнул и наконец-то позволил себе стереть с лица маску сурового экзаменатора. - Что ж, Иллиан. Могу вас только похвалить за быстрое и аккуратное решение. Наконец-то вы начали правильно расставлять приоритеты. Оставьте шанс пообщаться со стариком Петером до следующего раза, он не замедлит себя ждать. Возможности дипломатично послать высшего фора вам еще предстоит учиться на практике, - усмехнулся он. - Но сегодня нас интересует другой граф. Ваша опергруппа готова?

Вот он, весь Негри. Отчитывает долго и со вкусом, а хвалит нехотя, как будто смущаясь. Что ж, тем и ценней.

\- Тренировка прошла без замечаний, - ответил Иллиан, непроизвольно подстраиваясь под стиль скупого на похвалу начальника. - А группа сопровождения доложилась мне из Форкосиган-Сюрло час назад. Вы по-прежнему считаете, что я буду полезнее в качестве тактического координатора, а не курируя личную безопасность регента? 

\- Для этого, - Негри воздел палец - у вас есть шеф охраны. И его молодцы. Формально арест Видаля Фордариана - это задержание лица, покушавшегося на жизнь регента, не так ли?

\- По косвенным уликам, вы и сами это знаете. - Иллиан пожал плечами. - Форхалас на допросе дал нам не слишком много. Его свидетельства хватит только для обвинения графа Фордариана в подстрекательстве. 

\- Когда мы сможем поговорить, - Негри со вкусом выделил это слово, - с Фордарианом лично, то, не сомневаюсь, улик у нас будет достаточно. К обвинению в измене и заговоре обвинение в организации покушения пойдет довеском - одну голову все равно невозможно отрубить дважды. Главное - взять его чисто. Арест правящего графа в наши бюрократические времена... - он расправил плечи, потянулся, - не такая простая задача, как было раньше.

Иллиан вспомнил кое-какие черные шутки про Негри времен гражданской войны. Да, тогда все было проще. И грязнее. 

\- Я полагал, все возможности для открытого сопротивления мы блокируем? - уточнил он. 

\- Если все пойдет по плану. - Негри кивнул. - Но коммодор Фордариан понимает, что он не иммунен к фаст-пенте. Ему хватит смелости закончить свою жизнь красиво, и ваша задача - не предоставить ему такой возможности. Вам, коммандер, сегодня придется с равным усердием охранять жизнь сразу двух персон: регента и заговорщика. И оба не собираются облегчать нам задачу, - усмехнулся он. - Так что идите, готовьтесь.

Все нужно будет сделать чисто и аккуратно.

***

Саймон Иллиан - не знавший на своем веку гражданской войны, родившийся как раз в тот год, когда с Юрием Безумным было покончено, - не угадал. Все оказалось слишком грязно и сложно. 

Хотя даже пессимистическая фантазия опытнейшего капитана Негри не могла бы предсказать сегодняшних событий .

Что Фордариан окажется предупрежден и ударит первым. Что двери штаб-квартиры откроют заговорщикам их соратники из числа самих СБшников. Что форкосигановский комм внезапно замолчит как мертвый, и Иллиан с чисто барраярским суеверием проклянет свою выдумку насчет плохой связи. Что Негри с его солдатами сорвется с места, и последний раз от него будут известия на полдороге к дворцу, а потом - тишина. Навсегда. Что здание Генштаба будет штурмовать тяжелая бронетехника. Что на Иллиана накинут сетку-парализатор его же офицеры с Глазами Гора на воротнике.

Что время ученичества закончится через полчаса. И настанет время спасать, кого сумеешь.


End file.
